Season 3 Summary
Tribal 1 The white tribe lost the first tribal and a debate began on who to vote out, Jason or Scott, Jason socially didn't fit in too well and physically wasn't great while Scott socially was not fitting in at all got on peoples nerves and his young age worried people, in the end the tribe decided to vote out Jason Tribal 2 Grey lost but a majority alliance formed between Ethan,Jude,Rich,Carter and Derek they decided to target Tyrone because of laziness and blowing the challenge Tribal 3 Grey lost another immunity challenge but the majority alliance was in control and Brandon and Jonas couldn't do much, the majority alliance ended up cutting Brandon due to being weaker in challenges Tribal 4 White lost again and this was suppose to be an easy vote and take out Scott, but Scott started showing how good of a player he is by forming a majority alliance featuring Brian Kurt and Nick the three of them had the power and voted out Tyler for being non essential to the tribe Tribal 5 Grey lost again and Rich and Jude started having thoughts of taking out Ethan because Ethan was too big a threat but in the end didn't try anything and took out the easy vote Jonas Tribal 6 Grey lost yet another challenge and the majority alliance had to turn on eachother, Jude wanted to take out Ethan but Rich wanted to use Ethan as bait at the merge, Ethan targeted Derek because Ethan didn't trust Derek as much because he didn't have a close bond with him and the rest of the group went a long with it Tribal 7 Merge, Red came in with a huge majority and Jude realized almost immediatley that Scott was controlling, Jude wanted himself in the majority so went to Scott and said Ethan is the one calling the shots and it has to be him, Scott became worried that Jude was a huge gameplayer and got his alliance to vote Jude out Tribal 8 With Scott in control him and the red tribe with the numbers they targeted Ethan, but Ethan knowing Rob and Fransico were on the bottom talked about them flipping and joining himself Carter and Rich to take out Scott, Rob and Fransisco knowing staying under Scott they have no chance of winning they flipped and voted out Scott Tribal 9 Now with the 5-3 advantage the majority alliance now with Ethan Carter Rich Rob and Fransisco target the other 3 taking out Brian for being the most physical threat Tribal 10 Rich is trying to to change up the game because he feels like Fransisco and Ethan are too big of threats in the game, but Ethan and Rob figure out what Rich is doing and vote him off Tribal 11 Ethan,Rob,Fransisco Carter alliance is still up 4-2 on Kurt and Nick and the majority voted out Kurt Tribal 12 Like last time the majority just finished off the minorty and voted out Nick Tribal 13 Things heat up Rob and Ethan prior the immunity make a deal to take eachother to the end regardless, Rob wins immunity and Fransisco wants to target Ethan but Rob says he won't vote Ethan so Fransisco targets Carter, but Rob finds out Fransisco told Carter and Ethan that if Rob didn't win immunity Fransisco wanted to vote him off so, So Rob figuring Fransisco is a huge threat to win targets him and gets him voted off Final Tribal Council Carter is praised for playing a solid game but criticized for not playing nearly as well as the other two, Ethan is praised for deying odds and strategically strong, Rob is also praised for strategy as well as his social game, Rob wins 4-3-0